A Royal Quest
A Royal Quest is an Action-RPG developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment and released exclusively on Nintendo Switch on June 23rd 2017. The game went on to sell 3 Million Copies in its first week and won 2017 Game Of The Year. Gameplay The gameplay of the game draws heavily from other AAA Action-RPGs such as Skyrim or The Witcher, with quests (referred to in the game as Prophecies), Skill Trees, Level-Ups, Branching Dialogue, and more. Setting The game takes place in a Post-Apocalyptic Fantasy Setting, where the Player Character, Unu, wakes up after a century of sleep only to find the Pearl Kingdom that he once called home destroyed. He then fights and defeats a Dragon, and heads to Pearl Castle, where he is greeted by The Blood Queen, Kudo, who orders his execution. Defeating Kudo and fleeing, he discovers that Kudo is an oppressive tyrant who took controle of Pearl Kingdom after it collapsed and uses its inhabitants Life-Force to stay alive. Unu must then stop her, and rid the world of her evil once and for all. Expansion Packs On January 21st 2018, the first Expansion Pack for the game was released, titled A Hidden Kingdom. In this Expansion, the Player takes control of Unu once again as he mounts an expedition to the Lava Kingdom in order to liberate it, however, he is ambushed by Pyres, strange beings made of Lava, and is left for dead. He is rescued by a village of trolls, who tell him that these Pyres are hunting, enslaving and even eating trolls. Unu then agrees to free the trolls, assembling an army and heading to Lava Mountain, the Heart of Lava Kingdom. The Expansion adds several new gameplay features such as an Army mechanic similar to Shadow of War`s Ally and Enemy mechanics. The Second Expansion to the game, titled Sweet Revenge, was released on March 1st 2018. In this Expansion, Unu is sent into an alternate reality after destroying the Heart of Lava Kingdom in A Hidden Kingdom. Here, he is assaulted by Sweet Teeth, Monsters who resemble humanoid bunnies with razor sharp teeth and bloody eyes. He defeats them and rescues a nearby human, who introduces himself as The Elder and reveals that he has been stuck in this pocket dimension for 200 Years. He also reveals that to get out of this dimension, they will have to climb The Devil`s Tongue, a tall mountain filled with traps, monsters and puzzles. Unu then defeats more Sweet Teeth, who drop magical crystals known as Geophytes, and The Elder teaches Unu to craft weapons and gear out of these Geophytes. The Third Expansion, titled Beyond Death, was released on June 3rd 2018. In this Expansion, after escaping with The Elder, Unu and The Elder are assaulted by the Ptezoic Order, an Ancient and Powerful Order of Mages who reveal that The Elder is a dark sorcerer and a war criminal, and is the one responsible for The Great Collapse, who hid in the Pocket Dimension in order to escape justice. Unu then makes several choices on his path, while being torn between the forces of Good and Evil. If Unu works with The Elder, he destroys The Order then he gets betrayed and is killed, only to be resurrected by Sheer Will, and stopping The Elder from ushering in a Dark Age. If he helps the Order, then he faces off against The Elder in a final battle and defeats him, but is left for dead by The Order, and after surviving vows revenge. The Fourth and Final Expansion was titled A Space Odyssey ''and was released on July 4th 2018. This Expansion differs completely based on the last Expansion`s ending: '''If Unu worked with The Elder:' Unu returns to his home in Pearl Kingdom, only to be shunned by his former friends for working with The Elder. Unu seeks out a man named The Seer, who allegedly has the power to warp Spacetime. Unu tracks down The Seer and discovers that he is an old man. Unu asks the Seer for help, but he is refused, and after a battle with The Seer, Unu kills him, which sends a ripple effect across Spacetime. Now Unu has to repair Spacetime, replaying old content but doing it slightly differently, all the while being haunted by The Elder, The Order and The Seer. Eventually, Unu forgives himself and re-enters the pocket dimension, where he shapes Life itself to his Will as a benevolent God. If Unu worked with The Order: Unu`s Troll Friends rescue Unu and board a Spaceship to a planet called Nirizu. There, they meet the leader of a group called The Union, a group that is at war with The Order. The Union sends Unu on a mission to meet a man named The Seer and bring him to The Union. Unu tracks down The Seer and finds that he has been abducted by The Order. After breaking into an Interdimensional Order Prison and escaping with The Seer, Unu and The Union take the battle to The Order`s HQ in Kavern, an interdimensional facilty that transcends Spacetime. The Union and The Order battle in Kavern, but The Union is defeated and retreats, leaving behind several soldiers, including Unu and The Seer. Unu then rescues the leftover soldiers, finds The Seer, and wages a final battle against The Order before telling The Seer to create a Black Hole in the middle of Kavern, which would make it collapse into itself, and would kill Unu if done. The Seer objects, but Unu is persistent, and The Seer grants Unu his wish before escaping. Unu dies, but takes The Order down with him. Category:Video Games Category:Games